


Revived from Ash

by tadanomarz



Category: Sound Horizon (Band)
Genre: Album: Märchen (Sound Horizon), Album: Nein (Sound Horizon), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst, Appearances of the 7 Actresses!, Gen, Parallel Universes, Witch Hunts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2020-05-14 00:51:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19262635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tadanomarz/pseuds/tadanomarz
Summary: This about the unknown lady from the early pages of Märchen, who swore vengence upon the world from stealing her only family away.Only now, she's been given a choice to restart. She continues to hide her tracks, disappearing from history altogether.





	1. Her Redemption

**Author's Note:**

> Translated lyrics in the story are by Defade!

Everything blurs around her, there’s a ringing in Therese’s ears and indescribable pain that resonates throughout her body. She has a wish, although it’s futile now because of the circumstances.

If only she could be reborn….

> _I love you._

A voice chimes in her ears, it’s familiar and filled with love. A blurry image flashes past her, she knows who it is but she cannot call his name. Her throat is hoarse from her bitter laughter and screams.

> _I love you._

As she tears her gaze away from crowds who curse her, they raise upward above the smoke and ash that penetrates her nostrils and eyes. The sky is red, or is she hallucinating? She can no longer feel from her legs and upward, the flames are harsh as they devour her skin, it snakes around her limbs and constricts up to her throat. She’ll be dead soon, it’s only a matter of time. 

> _I love you._

A voice quietly whispers, it continues to repeat and yet Therese cannot turn to see who it is. The flames are causing her skin to bubble; it’s a horrifying and grotesque sight. She wants to end it soon, but it appears God has come to judge her for her crimes.

( Her crimes of what? Wanting to live peacefully alongside her dear, precious son? She’s seething, curses already at the tip of her tongue, waiting to skewer Him for abandoning them both There’s a renewed vigor in her tired blue eyes).

 

> _I love you._
> 
> _I love you._
> 
> _I love you._
> 
> _März, even if you fell into hell, I still love you–––_

Therese’s tears have already dried away because of the heat, while her head has gone limp, her neck unable to support the weight now. Her blood curdling, pained screams echo on the breeze, and leave the hysteric crowd of people silent. The fire has already reached the top, the witch’s body engulfed in flames. But what startles them more is how the flame roars, shifting and transforming into a horrifying sight.

The fiery silhouette that takes a humanoid shape opens its eyes, a smirk forms while it raises its pseudo arms that swings down at the crowd.

Smoke blackens the red sky, trapping the sinners within the garden.

A black cat runs past the crowd, glances over to the see the manifestation of the witch’s curse and trots off leisurely. It cares not for anything, because the people reaped what they sow. It gives a lofty mewl, then disappears in a blink of an eye. Their bodies are dropping like flies, piling up onto one another. The Black Death is lured to this area, followed by a swarm of rats.

* * *

“And as you know, the rest is history.” The robotic voice concludes, which bounces around the musician’s head. As if he’s been sucked into Virtual Reality, the interloper falls silent. “The life of Therese von Ludowing has ended, but the Witch of Thürgina has been born.”

“Cast out just because they were different….it’s no different to now.” The second voice mutters, it’s rougher, more frustrated in comparison to the analytical one. The interloper balls his fist, it was no use– he couldn’t save them, not here, and not now.

“Might I suggest another path?” The robotic voice inquires, coordinates begin to manifest on  a hologram next to them. In the sea of twinkling stars, a timeline appears before them. The disembodied voice continues to prattle on, “I believe I have a solution to this tragedy, we can erase it and have them begin anew.”

The second voice clicks his tongue in annoyance, he couldn’t do anything about this. “Try me.”

“Very well then.” Forcing their hand– their paw upward, it inputs instructions onto the hologram and it triggers a reaction. “We shall proceed forward then.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had this in my drafts for a year or so and finally got the nerve to post it. Therese's probably one of my favorite mom characters and I wanted to do her justice! This'll be updated sporadically, probably.


	2. Their Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our star crossed lovers have been forced apart for the time being. 
> 
> Mother and son meanwhile begin their journey, away from tragedy.

 “I’m sorry, dear, but I cannot allow you to go see her.”

Therese watches her world crashes around her. The glimmer of hope in März’s eyes dims, while she watches him look down in disappointment. She closes the distance between them, placing a hand onto his shoulder. He hangs his head, where his white bangs obscure his face. He’s trying to stifle his tears; this pains her deeply.

“Do….do you think we will be able to return?” März whispers, his hand is shaking, tears have inevitably rolled down to his chin and dripped on the floor. “When this is all over...I mean.”

“I do not want to give you false hope, my dear,” Therese replies, now drawing her son into a hug. He props his chin onto her shoulder and buries his face into her hair, “Maybe, when everything settles down, but that might not be for awhile.”

“I see…” März is dejected by the reality, but he resigns to it. He gently sighs and removes himself from her. “I will go pack my things, I will not be long, _Mutti_.”

Therese watches him off, where he leaves the kitchen and down the stone hall, his back disappears under the torchlight. She hears him climbing the stairs and she gently sighs; has she made the right decision? No, she shakes her head. It would ensure their safety, and besides...who knows what might be wandering the night?

She goes to collect everything she’s able to carry, not forgetting her sword above the fireplace. When her son has returned, they leave their home that night and disappear.

A cat observes from a tree, it catches sight of the two plague doctors from the other direction who have lost their way. And they would continue to go in circles, then give up because they have grown frustrated from one another. There is no one to guide them, after all.

* * *

Elisabeth von Wettin waits for März. She waits for him by her windowsill, but he does not come.

Not today, not tomorrow; he’s gone for weeks. Normally he’d come to visit every other night, depending on if was busy helping his mother but this was not normal, it was not apart of their schedule.

A shadow casts on Elisabeth, causing her to glance up happily from her desk chair. A glimmer of hope appears in her green eyes, but it quickly vanishes seeing a black cat instead. Elisabeth lets out a sigh.

“I’m worried for you, Mär,” The blond whispers, pushing Elise closer to her chest. “Where have you gone?”

It is not long after, that her esteemed older brother arrives and she is taken away as well.

* * *

 She hides her talents, they never stay long, and her dear son grows. The two of them have travelled for years, and over the course of their journey, they have met many different people.

When their journey began, they met with a nun, who was looking for her way back home. She entertained März with her ocarina, which prompted the song birds to approach and they perched atop his head. Their voices resonated with one another, causing him to laugh aloud.

“I would suggest for you to go South,” The nun, Adelheid, suggests with a melancholic smile, “I heard they have found ways to counter the spreading disease. You may be safer there.”

“Thank you,” Therese replies, “from where we came from, there seemed to be an large outbreak of it, so I wish you a safe journey, Frau Adelheid.”

With a nod, Adelheid gives a gentle pat to März’s head. “Indeed, I pray the same for you both. I believe there are lodgings in the next town over you may use.”

After waving goodbye, Therese and März followed her instructions and found residency in an Inn. The Innkeeper was quite eccentric, which humored Marz. Therese on the other hand could not help but be a little suspicious of the establishment. When they entered, it appeared to be mostly empty, save for a girl polishing the tables. Upon noticing the duo, she hustled over and greeted them.

“Welcome to the Black Fox Inn! How may I help you folks?” The girl asks, glancing between the two of them.

“I have heard there are lodgings here?” Therese asks, she glanced over to März who seemed to be looking around. “ _Dear_ – do not wander too far!”

“Curious sort, eh?” The girl chuckles, “But yes, ma’am, we do indeed– though, there’s only one room available, ‘sides that, have you eaten yet?”

Therese shakes her head. “We have not, unfortunately; you provide food as well?”

“We sure do! It’s the best grub ‘round these parts! My boss is jus’ gettin’ the ingredients, but we can set ya up in a sec!” They both glance over watching März sitting down at one of the tables. “Or...I guess that works, come on over! I can get you guys all sorted.”

Therese follows the Waitress over to the table, and watches März places his head on the table. He rolls it over, with his cheek pushed against it.

“I’m hungry, Mutti.” He whines with a frown.

The waitress chuckles. “Don’t worry, kid, it’ll be a matter of time till yer stuffed! Hahaha!”

Therese later came to learn the girl’s name was Martha, she was the only other staff member here besides her boss, who was the landlady.  The Landlady came later that night, with meat in hand, and they were served plenty. Luckily, Therese had enough gold to spare them a few nights.

When they left, Martha and the Landlady both saw them off with smiles on their face.

“Good luck with yer travels!” Martha called with a wave.

“Make sure to visit again, dears~” The Landlady said afterward.

Marz waved back toward them, then turned back to face Therese, with a smile.

“I think I’ll miss them,” He said, “I’d like to visit them again.”

“Is that so?” Therese asks with a chuckle, as they continued on to the town’s border near the forest. “Hopefully, when all is said and done, we can come visit again.”

And they traveled for miles afterwards, moving swiftly through the forest, while the sun still hung in the middle of the sky. They crossed over the river, went past the gnarled vines that threatened to block their path. Therese swiped downward with her sword, but the roots are thick, she barely makes a dent.

"Looks like we'll have to go another way," Therese said, brow furrowing slightly. When she glances over, her face falls upon seeing her son's face, it's paler than usual. She sheaths her sword and is immediately at his side, cupping his cheek. They've travelled a long way from home, their original home shrouded in trees. However, they've been drowning in the sunlight.

"Mär, are you okay?" Therese asks, concern marring her features.

"I'm...okay." That was a lie. "We should keep moving, before it gets dark....I can wait till then."

Therese doesn't believe it entirely, but she relents, "Fine, but once we find somewhere that's shady enough, we're going to rest, alright?"

From there, they've moved on, traveling deeper into the forest. It's almost like a maze, wanting to trap them inside. The sun has dropped lower in the sky, almost drowning below the horizon line giving them little light. Therese curses herself for not bringing the lantern from their home, but there's nothing she could do now. She occasionally glances over to her son, whose petering; his eyelids fluttering close but he seems to shake himself awake. He's looking worse than before, causing for a pit to fall in her stomach. 

 _Think Therese_ , the former wise woman mumbles,  _what herbs do you have on hand with you?_

While lost in thought, she hadn't even noticed someone come out from the trees. The collision is sudden, unexpected, and they tumble over one another. März snaps out of his fatigue and hurries to her side, dropping down to his knees. 

"Mutti!  _Mutti!_!" He touches at his mother's arm, shaking it reverently, "are you alright?"

"I'm okay..." She sits up, taking it slow; she didn't want to get vertigo after all. When she's finally upright, she glances over to the form nearby, whose head is face into the dirt. Her eyes widen, had she run into a child? Her thoughts are racing, "März, please go check if that child is alright."

März blinks, then follows her gaze, spotting the smaller figure whose dressed like a lumberjack. He crawls over, gently placing a hand onto their shoulder. "Excuse me, can you hear me-"

"Urgh, my head..." 

Therese flinches, the voice– was not of a child, but of a man. It's deeper than expected, causing her to come closer to him. März meanwhile helps the stranger up, whose currently holding onto his forehead. 

"I'm so sorry," Therese apologizes, "I hadn't seen you there,  _Herr_..."

She's met with white hair and round nose, whose face is currently scrunched up, apparently in pain. He opens up one eye to look at her and shakes his head. "It's my fault too,  _Frau– are ..._ are you alright?"

"Dizzy, but I think I'll be alright."  _Slowly_ , Therese stands to her full height and helps the shorter– no, he was far shorter than her and her son combined. He almost looked like a child, but with adult features. Once he opens both eyes, he glances between the two of them. "Haven't seen you folk around here before, are ya travelers?"

"Yes," März replies, "are...you one of the locals?"

"Indeed I am,  _junge_!" The man replies jovially, now gesturing to the piles of wood around them. Therese is thankful none of them thwacked her on the head. "I was making my way back home, ya see, gatherin' some wood for our fire place. My brothers had gone out to gather food."

"Food..." März mumbles, his stomach grumbles, which causes the the man to chuckle.

"Ya hungry son?" 

"Boy, am I ever!" März replies, "I'm.... I'm starved,  _Herr_! We've been traveling a long way....."

Therese feels bad, if only they had a means to carry more with her, she would have. Now looking toward the sky, the sun has been nearly extinguished, the stars meanwhile appear to be waking up from their slumber. Day clashes with the night, fighting to stay in this world a little while longer. The man and März talk a little bit about food, but her attention wanes because her thoughts become filled with worries. She didn't want to impose onto–

"Of  _course_ you and yer Mutti can stay!" The man announces, causing Therese's head to whip back into the conversation. März's eyes are twinkling, his mouth slightly ajar while his stomach rumbles again. "We've got another guest, but that'd be no trouble in you two stayin' ver. Might be a bit cramped though."

"Mutti!  _Herr_ _Doc_ said we could stay over for dinner and sleep over!" 

Therese's mouth opens, yet no words come out. Before she can protest, the man named Doc interrupts her.

"Now  _Frau_ , it's nearly night fall and there isn't a town for you to stay in within range. I can lead ya outta the forest in the morning." He gestures to the wood at his feet, "if ya just help me bring this back with me."

Therese's mouth closes, offering a nod. She doesn't say a word, because her thoughts have begin to drown her with a myriad of possibilities that may happen. They may try to rob her, they might kill her, or even worse, kill her son. But she bites her tongue and relents, because she didn't want to sadden her son anymore. The face he made after she told him he couldn't visit Elisabeth before their depature haunts her. So she'll at least allow this. Now, his face, despite being pale is beaming and he happily goes to collect the wood that Doc had dropped, humming a pleasent tune while doing so. They make their through the forest, weaving the forest of trees until they happen upon ... the tiniest house Therese has ever seen.

Doc approaches the door first then knocks three times. There's smoke filtering into the air from their tiny chimney, and there appeared to be hustle and bustle inside, where light gleamed through the window. Therese expected to see perhaps, one of Doc's brothers, but instead sees the face of a girl whose maybe a little older than her son.

"Oh, Welcome Ba–" The girl, who appears fully grown stops short then scrutinizes them both. " _Who are they,_ Herr Doc?"

"Travelers," Doc offers, looking at her from behind the wood. "We'll be housing 'em for tonight, dear. Could you go and tell the others?"

The girl, skin as white as snow and hair as black as shadow merely stares but wordlessly goes inside, disappearing from the window. The door opens from them and Doc goes in first, followed by März. Therese is the last to go in, but takes her time while pushing the wood inside and slowly try to fit into the house that appeared too small. She ducks through the very low door and is met with surprise at how big the interior is. 

März is gapping at the interior, and glances over to her, wonder in his eyes. Therese cannot help but smile back, distracting herself from the exhausting threatening to make her collapse. She feels the stare of indignation at her head, and when she glances over, it's the doll like girl who sits in a very small chair. But she matters not, because all Therese focuses on is her son. Her son, who now collapses into her chest, passing out from exhaustion. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The names for the actresses are referenced from New Testament Märchen, which is one of the two adapted manga for it! In addition, I have plans with dealing with the Therese=Antagonists theme that crosses over into the Märchen album next chapter.


	3. Tinged with Envy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Envy filled her heart, she watches them quietly in the dark– simmering with frustration over what she doesn't have. Meanwhile, the boy carries on innocently, without a clue. 
> 
> When confronted by the wise woman, the girl's envy mellows and she becomes content.

That night the Dwarves’ home quickly became a storm of confusion and concern. One of Doc’s brothers gestured to one of their extra beds to place März. When Therese felt his forehead, the warmth was still present. 

Therese ruled out a few options while inspecting his current state. His warm forehead likely due to exhaustion, or it was a cold; she’d prefer either of those since they were treatable. She thought long and hard whether or not they passed through plague infected towns during their journey, but nothing came to mind. 

Her internal panic subsided while watching his chest rhythmically rise and fall. If she wasn’t level headed, then she wouldn’t be able to properly inspect him the following morning. She thanked Doc and his brothers earlier and he extended his invitation by a few days. 

For the past week, März did not complain about his symptoms. She realized her son did not voice his problems until they became dire– which she’d scold him for. The apple had not fallen far from the tree, they were almost similar in that regard. This meant she’d need to go out and forage in the morning, and search for herbal remedies to craft into medicine. But before that, she needed to gauge what was wrong tomorrow when he woke up.

After wringing out a washcloth again from a basin of water, Therese placed the damp cloth on März’s forehead while he snores. With a sigh of relief, the former wise woman bent down to blow out the candle near his bed. Exhaustion eventually won out and she fell into a blissful sleep.

An hour has gone by and a shadowy figure raises from one of the beds. It carefully crept toward where mother and son slept. The figure stared at Therese for a long time, until it returned wordlessly underneath the blankets of its own cot.

* * *

The aroma of breakfast roused März from his sleep, the chatter of voices registered next and he languidly tried to unravel himself from the sheets. While rolling about, he falls off the bed, face slapped against the floorboards. The moistness of the cloth previously on his face makes him shiver. There is a quiet ache in the back of his head, and a groan passes through his lips. He willed his limbs to move, but they didn’t cooperate, still asleep. 

Somewhere, he hears rapid footsteps approach, the previous chatter halted. He’s gently turned over and assisted to sit up. When he opens his eyes, his mother’s image initially comes to mind, but is quickly replaced by the image of the girl from yesterday. 

“Guten Morgen!” The girl greets in a sing-song voice, a tiny smile in place. “Did you sleep well? Get in a tussle with a boar in your dreams?”

März offers her a lazy smile, he rubs his head, yawning. “Guten Morgen… I slept okay.”

The girl gives a satisfied nod, then helps him to his feet. He tumbles into her, but she catches him. Her doll-like face contorts into concern, brows furrowed slightly while inspecting him, then places the back of her hand onto his cheek. It moves to his forehead which jolts away as if she touched fire. 

“Still warm,” The girl mumbles, now pouting. She glanced over her shoulder to one of the Dwarfs, “Can someone inform Frau Therese her son is awake?”

One of the men volunteers, leaves the breakfast table and exits through the front door. The girl tilts her head, both hands now holding his face; absentmindedly her thumbs and forefingers stretch his cheeks until he feels a pinching sensation. It stops when the door creaks open and the Dwarf and his mother enter in tow. The girl steps away from him, hands wringing in front of her uncomfortably.

“Mär!” Therese wastes no time closing the distance between them. She cups his face in her hand, gently stroking in comparison to how the girl handled him. “Are you alright? How are you feeling?”

“Tired.” Mär said, his mind is still fuzzy from the heat, cheeks glowing a shade of pink. “Hungry too... Can I eat soon?”

Slightly taken aback, Therese sighs in relief and gently guides him to the long table. At least his appetite hadn’t been affected; she counts her lucky stars he’s still in relatively good health.. She ruffles his hair, and sets her basket aside. “Of course, as much as you like.” 

While Therese is rubbing his back, März feels like he’s being watched. From his peripheral he notes the girl from yesterday watching him as if in a daze. He returns his attention back to his food, stuffing his face with everything and anything.

“No, my dear, if you eat like that you’ll just get yourself sick.” Therese gently chides, rubbing his shoulder. 

“M’sorry, Mutti.” März replies between bites. “Won’t happen again.” 

The girl from before sits across from them, returning to her breakfast now. She speaks before getting into her food. “Frau Therese, März is still warm. I checked his forehead like you instructed.”

“I see…” Therese replies, she removes her hand from his back to fetch the basket of herbs, “guess I’ll have to return to work soon..”

“With what?” The girl asks, batting her eyelashes.

“I’m going to make some herbal medicine for him,” Therese explains, glancing to her son briefly to face her again. “Although, since he’s only woken up, I’ll have to wait if his symptoms change throughout the day.”

März feels eyes on him again, but he ignores them. When he finishes for the moment, he glances up to the stranger. “May I ask your name?” He stuffs his face again, then chews. “Since you already know mine from Mutti.”

The girl looks taken aback, her practiced, doe eyed expression appears surprised, but she’s quick to fix it. “They call me Schneewittchen! It’s nice to meet you!”

“Thank you for taking care of me earlier!” März said, “I appreciate it!”

März doesn’t see anything wrong when Schneewittchen giggles. Therese watches the two begin to talk about this and that from a sidelong glance. From her fluttering lashes, to her coy smile, to even how she held herself while sitting, Therese notices they appear to be practiced before.

It is an unpleasant revelation, that she’s been trained for it and she practically has it down to a science. Therese recognizes this from her former life, and no doubt that is the reason why this young girl is so far from the busy body nobility. They lock eyes for a moment, and she notes how Schneewittchen’s eyes tell a different story from the one she’s telling her son. 

Their eye contact breaks when she turns away to thumb through her herbs.  _ Peppermint _ . Oh, it appeared she needed more for her concoction. She’s lucky the Dwarfs had a lot of different utilities. Therese picks up her head, and enters into the conversation again.

“I have to go gather more herbs, I’m afraid.” She shoots a glance to a starry eyed Marz, whose innocently taking every word from the girl to heart. “Please rest, Mar. Schneewittchen, I’m sorry to bother you, but would you mind keeping an eye on him?”

März appears to pout. “I’m not a baby anymore, I can handle–”

“Awh, Mär, do not worry!” Schneewittchen’s voice is sweet, almost maternal, mirroring how Therese spoke to him before. “Your Mutti only wants the best for you, but we’ll still have fun things to do!”

Seeing him change his mind, Therese appears relieved and goes to take her leave. She does, however, take note of how Schneewittchen looks at her when März is again stuffing his face. Her brown eyes look distant, almost longing, with a tinge of envy.

* * *

The rest of the day goes by quickly, with day turning into nighttime in a blink of an eye. März’s condition seemed to improve, allowing him to linger outside as the sun began to dip below the trees. One of Doc’s brothers started the fire inside so he inquired if he could help gather firewood.

“Yes, yes, go ahead,” He waved him off, “Lady Schneewittchen, if ya don’t mind-”

“I’m on it!” Schneewittchen replied, now setting down the rest of utensils at the dinner table. She glides across the wood, popping up beside him, flashing him her usual smile. “Let’s go!”

“Be careful,” Therese called from the kitchen, “don’t wander too far away from here now!”

With a small nod, the two children exit the house, hand in hand, heading down the beaten path into the heart of the forest. They foraged for anything that could be used: dry tree branches, pinecones, leaves, abandoned birds nests. Before heading back, they took a break near the riverbank. 

März kneels over the stream, scooping water into his palms and splashes his face. Schneewittchen sat against the bark of a tree, staring at his back. When he wiped his eyes, moving his white bangs above his eyes, he turned back to face her and she immediately looked away. 

“Hey März,” Schneewittchen plays with her straight ebony hair, twirling it. “What brought you and your Mutti out here?”

März now shifts over, blinking. “Oh? Well Mutti thought it’d be a good time to move, that’s all.”

“Where did you used to live?” Schneewittchen asks, inching closer. 

“Uhh, way up north? Yes!” März now moves his damp bangs around so he can see, his loose white hair cuffed behind his ear. “We used to live in an abandoned church.”

“Oh! Is your Mutti a nun, did you live with other people?” Schneewittchen blinks, she rests her chin on her hands.

März shakes his head, “Nope, it was just the two of us. It’s always been.”

“I see…” Schneewittchen’s porcelain face shifts away from perfection, her eyebrows furrow while her eyes advert. “Do you have any other family?”

März shakes his head. “No. Um, Mutti said Vati died when I was born. What about you?”

“Oh… I guess we’re similar then,” Schneewittchen muses quietly, fingers twirling in her hair still. She looks sad. “My Mutti died when I was young, but I still have my Vatti. But I can’t see him now.”

“Why–” 

Before März could finish, a nearby bush rustles, surprising them both. They jump to their feet and stare at the bush, holding their breath. A minute goes by, and a fox darts out and past them. The children exchange a glance, then exhale with relief. Schneewittchen’s hard gaze lingers on the bush, then glances back toward him.

“We should get back,” Schneewittchen states abruptly, dusting off her dress and picking up her pile. “We don’t wanna lose light.”

März wordlessly agrees, following behind her back to the cottage. What they don’t see is a shadow emerging from the bushes, lips spread into a malicious grin. 

* * *

Night time swept across the land, leaving little light to help travelers on their journey. It eventually led Schneewittchen and Marz back to the Dwarves home in time for dinner. There was cheerful banter exchanged between them, Schneewittchen, März and Therese. 

With dinner finished, März felt a little ill once again, wandering into the sea of dreams first. The Dwarves followed after they finished their last minute chores. Therese remained near the fireplace,  at the desk crushing and mixing the herbs for her son’s medicine.

The wise woman continues working despite feeling like someone’s watching her. The presence isn’t malicious, rather, she feels at ease. When Therese sets aside her utensils, she gently sighs. 

“Child, I know you’re there.” Therese calls gently, she does not turn around. 

Not a second longer, a voice squeaks in surprise and immediately apologizes. 

“Ah, my deepest apologies,  _ Frau  _ Therese, I didn't mean to offend.” 

Therese can hear the scurrying of the girl’s feet, they scrape across the wooden floors and sound like they are about to turn. Looking over her shoulder, Schneewittchen stands at the frame of the doorway leading to the bedroom, Therese pats the empty space on the bench.

“Come, sit.” Therese called, she watches as Schneewittchen’s carefully constructed expression breaks in surprise. Reluctantly, she watches the young girl approach and sit beside her; she smooths out her skirt underneath and sits a comfortable distance away from her. 

Usually Schneewittchen kept a healthy distance away from her, the former noblewoman did not understand why though. “I’ve noticed something has been bothering you, might I ask what it is?”

“Bother!? Oh! Nothing has been–” Schneewittchen begins to protest.

Therese shakes her head, now maintaining eye contact with her. “Sir Doc has informed me you’ve run away from home,I’ve also noticed you’ve been staring at me for quite some time now. Is there a particular reason?”

“Ah… well, I could not  _ help  _ but look your way, Frau Therese; you are quite beautiful.” Schneewittchen easily compliments, but it sounds empty and bitter.

“You flatter me child, but lies will not help you here.” Therese shakes her head, lips purse into a small frown. “Why is that I have caught you staring at me with disdain?”

“That’s…not….”  Therese watches panic erupt across Schneewittchen’s face.

“Believe me, child, I ask this out of concern rather than anger.” Therese said, now gently placing a hand onto her shoulder.

Schneewittchen shudders, form growing rigid and she stares off into space– her attention elsewhere. Therese can see sadness tinged in her eyes.

“It is...because you look like my step mother, the current Queen of this region.”  Schneewittchen explains, clenching onto the skirts of her nightgown. “ When her hair is down, she looks exactly like  _ you _ , Frau Therese. I could not help but think you were her, hoping to make me suffer because she hates me..”

“Ah...I see. What became of your birth mother?” Therese gently asks. Therese watches Schneewittchen’s face scrunch up, her expression shielded by her bangs. 

“She died  when I was fairly young, but after my Father married my Step Mother, everyday has been horrible.” Schneewittchen answers quietly. “ I wish… I wish she would look at me.”

Schneewittchen’s head shoots up, now looking directly at her, hot with anger and frustration mixed together. “ _ But _ step mother  _ never _ has, ever. She’s only looked at me in contempt, so much so, she keeps attempting to kill me to get attention from Father!”

“Is it true that she’s tried to kill you?” Therese asks neutrally.

“Several times in fact!” The princess _hmphs_ , crossing her arms. But her expression shifts, growing proud. “ _ However _ , I’ve always been saved by Doc or one of his brothers!” 

Therese looks at Schneewittchen and sees her younger self, and remembers the social climbing, the competition between step mothers and step daughters and the obligations they had to uphold. She gently sighs, relaxing her posture.

“I am so sorry, the noble’s life is not an easy one; I should know.” Therese replies quietly.

“You’re a … noblewoman?” Schneewittchen asks quietly, her bravado gone, she looked surprised. 

“ _ Was _ . I left that behind when März was born, I could not let him suffer in that realm alone.” Therese explains, with a nod.

“I see…” Schneewittchen nods in understanding, and tilts her head. “So you’ve always been together?”

“Indeed, ever since I left, it has just been the two of us.” Therese replies, with a solemn look in her eyes.

“And no one has chased after you in attempt to kill you?” Schneewittchen inquires, voice dropping into a whisper.

“Haha, the moment I left and brought shame to my house, I was already forgotten.” Therese chuckles, its bitter and empty, but she smiles. “ My situation was not very kind… But since then, I was reborn, I’ve been able to learn a lot from him.”

“You were reborn?” Schneewittchen’s brows knit together, puzzled.

“My son helped me during a time of crisis. I learned to live for someone other than myself–  I gained a new meaning and we got by.” Therese elaborates, fondly remembering her son and how he had softened her. “Before...I lashed out at the people who hurt me, I always lamented in self-pity, I was quite unhappy, but I realized doing that would not help me in the least. Not even all the riches in the world could replace März.”

Schneewittchen listens to her intently, for once her expression blank and she looks down. The noble girl huffs a bit, she bites at her lip.

“You know, when you mentioned I was looking toward you in disdain? It was envy, I became envious of your relationship… of your life.” Schneewittchen confesses quietly, then looks back up. “I wondered, perhaps if I was not so beautiful, none of this would have happened? I wondered if not for my step mother, I could have been happier.”

Therese muses to herself a moment, then answers,“...Well.. there’s a lot you might not know about her either, since she’s always given you the cold shoulder. I’m sure she’s had her own circumstances to bear.”

“Are you…. Are you trying to defend her!?” Schneewittchen quietly accuses, shoulders jumping up, a flicker of annoyance seen in her eyes.

“Not necessarily, I will not excuse her pettiness to kill an innocent girl like you for something like beauty.” Therese shakes her head, now lowering her hand from her shoulder. “ But I’m well aware the social scene with other nobles is quite… unkind with its competition.”

“Is that so…” Schneewittchen shrinks, looking guilty but frustrated at the same time.

They lapse into silence, with the fireplace crackling in the background. Schneewittchen opens her mouth to talk, but closes it, her lips quiver, and her eyes dart around, adverted from the wise woman. 

“You know, that reminds me…” Schneewittchen begins slowly.

“Hm? What is it?” Therese’s brow raise. 

“She … I don’t remember much of it, but she looked sad when she first got married to Father.” Schneewittchen said, frowning.

“Was it around the time your Mother died?” Therese frowns too, while watching the girl’s expression fall.

“I believe so, yes…” Schneewittchen nods.

“I’m sure he was still grieving as well then, I wouldn’t blame him.” Therese offers with a thoughtful nod.

“I wish I could have helped her then….” Schneewittchen admits with a quiet sigh, she wrings her hands together. “ Maybe I would have been a better step-daughter if I noticed.” 

Therese then raises her hand, places it onto the girl’s head and watches her freeze. She ruffles her hair, but gently threads her fingers through the straight locks in attempt to comfort and massage her. “She sounds like a complicated woman, so do not worry about the past, my dear. Instead, see what you can do during the present and future.”

“Thank you Frau Therese, I’ll keep this in mind!” Schneewittchen’s expression shifts, appearing content. It brightens genuinely, which makes Therese smile too.

“By the way, the name you gave my son, it isn’t your real name right?” Therese inquires curiously.

“Ah no, it’s merely a moniker I go by.” The girl replies, this time sheepishly. “My real name is Richilde von Waldeck, my family owns these woods so I asked if I could stay here…but…” 

“I wish she would not be persistent, I’m away from the castle aren’t I? I’m not causing trouble, but she still tries to kill me anyway.” Schneewittchen– no, Richilde pouts childishly, chewing at her lip.

There’s a beat of silence, and Therese’s expression brightens with confidence.

“How about this, Richilde? Should she approach, I can see what I can do.” Therese proposes, watching the girl stiffen again.

“Really, Frau Therese!? But what about your son?” Richilde quietly exclaims, not wanting to wake the other residents. “ I do not want either of you getting harmed in the process.”

“I’ll see to that she does not touch either of you.” Therese promises, and offers the girl a pinky– which the other takes, and entwines. They make a pinky promise and the wise woman hopes to uphold it.

Therese presses her forehead against Richilde, who flushes from the touch. Her arms worm their way around the girl’s petite frame and gives her a hug. Richilde flinches for a moment, but then melts into the embrace, sniffing lightly and puts her chin onto Therese’s shoulder. 

After Therese cleaned up the desk station, placing the necessary ingredients away, she leads the yawning child back to her cot and tucks her in, kissing her on the forehead good night before the wise woman goes to sleep too.

When Richilde drifts off to sleep, she dreams of her mother who embraces and comforts her like Therese did. She’s comforted by her mother’s touch, nestled close, and feels secure and feel like nothing could stop her from living now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, I'm really sorry for the lack of updates, but I kind of have a general outline of where we'll be going with this story! Anyway, small note the name used is the one Schneewittchen's "real name" given to her in Shinyaku Märchen (that's now finished!) Because of the length, Envy arc will be a two parter– so we'll get to meet Schnee's stepmother next. ;) 
> 
> I've always wondered what it'd be like if Schnee had someone to talk with about her feelings, because the dwarves didn't really didn't know how to tackle her emotional issues since they're strangers. So I'm hoping y'all liked the confrontation and it kind of... outlines the outlook Therese has for future chapters too! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
